BRIGHT ROAD
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus |previous = - |next = |3=Zettai Reido Emotion 絶対零度Emotion}} |current track = BRIGHT ROAD}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪All Star アイドルソング 黒崎蘭丸 BRIGHT ROAD |image = |kanji name = BRIGHT ROAD |romaji name = BRIGHT ROAD |translation = BRIGHT ROAD |type = All Star Idol Song |artist = |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from [[Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus| |3='Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Ranmaru Kurosaki & Camus'}}]], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru| |3='Ranmaru Kurosaki'}}]] who is voiced by |3=''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''}}. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version with Love-word Full Version English = We’ll slip out of this useless party So, baby? Let’s go! Cast off things like this worthless reality, And I’ll rock you to a world just for us two! Why is it? I’ve been wandering around the maze called “the real world” I just believe your smile, absolutely… In the darkness, my heart was saved by a warm light Words like “bonds” cause an awful lot of fuss If I was your lover…if that’d come true, I’d want to hold you close for eternity And then, I finally understood what you meant When you said to “believe” Let’s become like the bright road to the future! Leaving behind a lingering warmth We’re connected together, my heartbeat’s song I’ll send it to you A number of spirited strums So, baby? Let’s soar! If we take a chopper so heavy it’s almost dangerous Can it be heard? Your hearty soul I won’t forget ever again because it’s been carved into my memory Listen to my voice from my heart… People can’t even laugh alone If we’re guilty of what they call ‘love,’ Let me take responsibility If you were my lover…if that’d come true, Bearing your pain, Eventually, like the rising sun, I want to be warmed Surely like this, if only a little longer, Even if there’s nothing left to say, “I’m really glad I was able to meet you” Always by your side These dreamlike feelings can all be packed into a bag, and with a “Good luck,” let’s heads towards tomorrow like the wind! If I was your lover…if that’d come true, I’d want to hold you close for eternity And then, I finally understood what you meant When you said to “believe” Let’s become like the bright road to the future! Leaving behind a lingering warmth We’re connected together, my heartbeat’s song I’ll send it to you |-| Romaji = shou mo nee Party nukedashite saa Baby? 　ikou ze kudaranee genjitsu nante ke tobashite futari dake no sekai he I’ll Rock You NAZE ka? samayoutteta　RIARU to iu meiro I Just Believe Your Smile zettai ni… kurayami no naka　atsui HIKARI de ga sukutta HAATO “KIZUNA”tte kotoba ga yake ni zawa tsukaseru ze If I Was Your Lover… moshimo kanaeba eien ni dakishimetetai soshite tsutaeru “shinjiru”tte KOTO yatto kidzuketa rashiku narou ze　mirai he no Bright Road nukumori wo yoin ni makasete tsunagari au　kodou no uta omae ni todoke GOKIGEN na Number kakinarashi saa Baby? 　tobou ze YABAi kurai omoi CHOPPAA de nara hibikaserareru no ka? Your Hearty Soul nido to wasurenai　dakara kizamasete Listen To My Voice kokoro kara… hito wa hitori ja warau KOTO sura dekiyashinai ai to iu na no GIRUTI nara seowasete hoshii If You Were My Lover… moshimo kanaeba omae no kurushimi wo seoi yagate ukabu asahi no youni atatametai kono mama kitto　mou sukoshi dake GARA ja nee KOTO wo iu kedo “omae ni aete HONTO yokatta” itsudemo soba ni kanjou no mama ni yume wo marugoto KABAN ni tsume “Good Luck” de kaze no youni ashita he ikou ze If I Was Your Lover… moshimo kanaeba eien ni dakishimetetai soshite tsutaeru “shinjiru”tte KOTO yatto kidzuketa rashiku narou ze　mirai he no Bright Road nukumori wo yoin ni makasete tsunagari au　kodou no uta omae ni todoke |-| Kanji = しょうもねぇParty抜け出して さぁBaby？　行こーぜ くだらねぇ現実なんて蹴とばして 二人だけの世界へI'll rock you ナゼか？彷徨ってた　リアルという迷路 I just believe your smile絶対に… 暗闇の中　熱いヒカリでが救ったハート 「キズナ」って言葉がやけにザワつかせるぜ If I was your lover…もしも叶えば 永遠に抱きしめてたい そして伝える「信じる」ってコト やっと気づけた らしくなろーぜ　未来へのBright road 温もりを余韻に任せて 繋がりあう　鼓動の歌 おまえに届け ゴキゲンなNumberかき鳴らし さぁBaby？ 　飛ぼーぜ ヤバいくらい重いチョッパーでなら 響かせられるのか？Your hearty soul 二度と忘れない　だから刻ませて Listen to my voice心から… 人は一人じゃ笑うコトすら出来やしない 愛と云う名のギルティなら背負わせて欲しい If You were my lover…もしも叶えば お前の苦しみを背負い やがて浮かぶ朝日のように 暖めたい このままきっと　もう少しだけ ガラじゃねーコトを言うけど 「おまえに会えてホント良かった」 いつでも側に 感情のままに夢をまるごとカバンに詰め 「Good luck」で風のように明日へ行こ―ぜ If I was your lover…もしも叶えば 永遠に抱きしめてたい そして伝える「信じる」ってコト やっと気づけた らしくなろーぜ　未来へのBright road 温もりを余韻に任せて 繋がりあう　鼓動の歌 おまえに届け歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = BRIGHT ROAD |file link = }} |track name = BRIGHT ROAD (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E}} Category:All Star Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru & Camus (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)